Blood Cry
by UltimateGotenFan
Summary: Warning: Incest/Mature Content/Lemon. A romance flourishes between Goku and Pan during an alternate version of the quest to find the Black Star Dragon Balls.


**Author's Note:** I decided to try an M rated Goku and Pan story. There are some changes to this version of events than the original journey to find the Black Star Dragon Balls. For one Goten joins and Goku, Pan, and Trunks. The gang also travels to different planets to find the dragon balls than the planets they traveled to in the series.

It's been two months since Pilaf wished for Goku to be transformed back into a child and the Black Star Dragon Balls were scattered across the galaxies. So Goku had begun a quest across the galaxy to find the dragon balls and bring them back to Earth before the negative energy released from the black star dragon balls caused the planet to explode.

With his child form restricting his ability to use instant transmission he was forced to use a spaceship as his mode of transportation for this journey. Originally just Goten and Trunks were supposed to aid him in his search but Goku's mischievous granddaughter Pan had snuck aboard the spaceship and so the four began a quest for the dragon balls, but Pan had her own reasons for coming aside from finding the dragon balls.

On this night while Goten and Trunks were fast asleep, Goku was in the ship's kitchen enjoying a late night snack. Pan had awoken to the sound of her grandpa digging through the cabinets to find food. She had been spying on him as he ate.

"Alright Pan, its time to have a talk with him." Pan told herself.

Pan stepped out of hiding and nervously made her presence known, "Hi grandpa."

Goku turned around and smiled, "Hey Pan! Were you hungry too?"

"Not really. I just wanted to talk." Pan told him.

Goku pulled up a chair for her, "Alright. Sit down and tell grandpa what's on your mind."

Pan didn't understand why she was having such a hard time talking to her grandpa. Maybe it was the fact that they were now nearly the same age. It was hard to view Goku as her grandfather in his current form.

Goku had put down his plate and focused on the thoughtful expression on Pan's face. It was true Goku could come off as dense sometimes, but the little saiyan noticed more than what people gave him credit for.

"Pan, its okay. Tell me what is bothering you." Goku told her compassionately. "Is it something about me? Did I do something that upset you?"

Pan smiled from the sound of his concerned voice, but she still couldn't come out and say it.

Goku believed he knew what was on her mind, "Is this about me leaving to train Uub?"

Pan nodded, "Yes…" She admitted nervously.

Goku looked down, "Pan…I'm sorry. I know its not been fair to you or Goten or the rest of our family. I make a pretty good hero but a pretty terrible father and grandpa, huh?"

Pan shook her head, "That's not what I meant."

"But it is true. I just wish I had a way to make it up to you guys." Goku told her.

Pan hugged Goku and smiled, "Trunks said the first dragon ball was on a planet called 'Fantandipidy' and that from the readings it's like some kind of carnival world. While Uncle Goten and Trunks are searching for the dragon balls how about we have some fun together? It would be really nice to spend time with you again, grandpa!"

Goku didn't know why, but for some reason he started to blush, "Um sure Pan."

"Great! Well goodnight Grandpa! See in the morning!" Pan walked off with thoughts about the fun that awaited her tomorrow. Then she started to get thoughts that weren't so innocent, "Grandpa sure is cute as a kid." She froze and blushed, "What am I saying!? I'm not supposed to think he's cute." Pan shook it off and headed toward her bedroom hoping that a goodnight's sleep would get rid of these thoughts.

Goku put his dishes in the sink and turned the kitchen light off. He was making his way to bed when he paused and thought about when Pan hugged him. "Why did I blush? It was just Pan, so a hug should have been no big deal." Goku looked at himself and said, "Maybe it's a side effect of being a kid again? Maybe the sudden change in my body makes me get like this with every girl?" Goku puzzled the situation further and sighed, "Or maybe I'm just over thinking this. I need some sleep, I know that for sure." And so the little saiyan headed for bed.


End file.
